


New World

by Random_Soul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bible, Bible references, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Explicit Language, I Mean They Are Dealing With Hell Here, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Martha Washington/George Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: All Hell's broken loose.LiterallyThis is the full story behind the oneshot I wrote in my Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad series.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 46
Kudos: 39





	1. Weapons

Aaron Burr: Nine section chain whip

Alexander Hamilton: Medieval sword based on King Arthur’s Excalibur.

John Laurens: Arm blade (strap on at the elbow and a handle to hold a little less than halfway up)

Hercules Mulligan: Duel wielding axes

Lafayette: Adjusted rapier (the blade is less blocky and much sharper. Unlike other rapiers, this one is made to kill)

James Madison: Mace

Thomas Jefferson: War scythe (dressed up a little bit, of course)

George Washington: customized, dual-wielding crossbows

Angelica: Knives (all the knives. You want throwing knives? She’s got ‘em. Pocket knives? Pick a color. Karambits? Wears them like a necklace)

Eliza: Crescent blade (handle in the middle with two, slightly bending blades on each side. Fingers go into holes that are, in nature, brass knuckles)

Peggy: Medieval club


	2. Everyday Life

~Aaron Burr~

Aaron ran through the large field, bag in hand. He went out to collect medical supplies and food. That’s when he was spotted. The thing in question was a demon with bloodshot eyes and long arms. It’s a pretty stereotypical demon that is killed rather easily. However, Aaron was in a crowded forest that was on unsteady ground. He had to get somewhere that was easier to fight on. He throws his bag down, drawing out his weapon. It’s a nine section chain whip that is used alongside the fighting style of kung fu. Luckily, Aaron has been able to master both of them. He also carries shurikens with him and a pocket knife, just in case. He takes his stance, preparing for battle. The demon comes at him and Aaron smirks.

He doesn’t stand a chance.

In less than a minute, the demon squirming from underneath him. He takes out his Jagdkommand Tri- Dagger. It has three edges that spiral up to the center and is the deadliest knife known to man. This one, specifically, has been blessed by priests, infused with holy water, and has scriptures carved into the side of the blade. It is the only weapon that will kill a demon for good and every last person in Burr’s “tribe” has one. He plunges the knife into the chest, making the demon go up in flames. Aaron stands and grabs his stuff.

“Wow, I’m impressed.” Aaron looks up at the voice.

“What are you doing here, demon?”

“I was bored and so I followed the pathetic, poor, sad excuse of Hell’s offspring. That’s when he ran into you. I must say, it was fun to see the quiet Aaron Burr get cocky over his skills.”

“Whose side are you on?”

“Any. The other side doesn’t like me very much.”

“I wonder why. Anyway, I gotta go back to my camp.”

“Boyfriends worried about you?”

“Knowing them, yes.” Aaron begins walking.

“Wait don’t leave me!”

“Goodbye, Beetlejuice.”

“Hey, you should say that second word two more times.”

“I’m leaving now!” Aaron rolls his eyes, walking back to camp. Once he passes the line of protection, Peggy storms him to check for injuries.

“Pegs, I’m fine.”

“You know this is protocol. Any open cuts might be cursed and sigils on the skin will break the barrier if they aren’t stopped in time. What did you get?”

“Food. And medicine.”

“FINALLY! We’ve been running low on ingredients for a while, now. Make sure you check in with Washington before you go to your tent yada yada, you know the drill.”

“Thanks, Peggy.”

“Yup.” Aaron begins to walk towards the tent. Before this whole thing happened, he was a general in the military who came home to his wife. Sadly, she’s gone. They were naive, then, and made a mistake they would never repeat. Aaron enters the office, seeing James going over maps with Washington. James is the navigator. He makes the maps and marks which places are safe and which aren’t. Right now, he’s pointing to an empty spot on the map.

“That’s where we heard the fruits were at. If we got a few, we’d be able to plant them and have a more steady supply of food.”

“That sounds good. Take your cousin and head out in two hours. It will take roughly twenty-four hours and it’s best to be in the darkness of the place you know.”

“Yes, sir.” James leaves, nodding to Aaron. Aaron smiles and nods back.

“Mr. Washington.”

“Aaron. I took it the collection ran smoothly?”

“I ran into a syníthis demon. Nothing special. Also saw Beetlejuice. He just kinda watched.”

“I will never understand that demon. Why don’t you go on back to your tent, now. You haven’t had a good night’s rest in ages.” Aaron kind of gave him a pitiful smile.

“With all due respect sir, I don’t think anyone’s been able to breathe since Hell’s broken loose. But thanks anyway, sir. I will try and rest.” Aaron leaves the tent, going back to his own. Lafayette is shining his rapier, John is reading, Alex is writing a letter, and Hercules is packing. He looks up and smiles.

“Aaron, your back. I was worried.” Aaron goes and kisses him.

“I was gone for a minute or two. Why were you worried?”

“Because we live in a world infested by demons.”

“A world in which you are about to leave for, or so it seems.”

“James thinks he found some more fruit. We can plant trees and have food.” Alex finishes his letter, getting up to hug Aaron.

“Don’t worry, Hercules. I’ll be the fatherly one in this group until you come back!”

“That makes me feel even worse.”

“We’ll be fine, mon cheri, just protect yourself.” Hercules smiles, giving a kiss to all of his boyfriends. He grabs his axes and heads out, meeting James Madison by the border of the camp.

“You ready to go?” James asks.

“Yup! Now, let’s go before Thomas comes to kidnap you back.”

“How’d you know he threatened to do that?”

“Because I know Thomas. This camp is only so big. You can’t avoid everyone forever.”

“Alright, Let’s head out.” Aaron watches as the darkness from the trees consumes them.”

~Lafayette~

“Okay, Laf, next I need is the Aloe Vera.”

“I swear this stuff fixes everything.” Eliza smiles at him.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” She mixes the ingredients in a bottle, labeling as the correct medication.

“And I think we’re done! All the medicines have been made and now we can relax.” Lafayette sits down, looking over at the desk.

“Have you heard anything from your father, yet?” Eliza sighs.

“No. What about France? Anything from there?”

“Don’t know how they would get it over ‘ere. It’s hard to believe it’s only been a year. Eight months since…”

“Martha wouldn’t want us to sit back and cry. We will continue to fight. We have to, now.” Lafayette smiles. He walks outside, seeing John chasing Alex with a water gun, Alex attempting to hide behind Aaron. Laf wanted better for his boys. They didn’t deserve to live in constant fear. He remembered he told them that once, all of them quickly dismissing him. Aaron said he always lived with demons and Alex said he has tasted death on more than one occasion. Laf just wants to pull them all close to him and protect them from the world. That includes Hercules, who is currently out in said world with only one person to protect him. A person whose fiance is sitting on a bench and looking at the forest.

“Thomas.”

“Laffy Taffy.” Lafayette notices him fidgeting with his ring.

“When will you two actually get married?”

“I proposed to him before this whole mess happened. We should probably wait until we’re safer. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“I don’t think anyone deserves this.”

“Mrs. Smith does! Do you remember her?”

“Our old science teacher? She was a demon, herself. I wanted to move back to France the moment I laid eyes on her.”

“Remember when Mr. King told her off in front of the whole class?” Laf chuckles, remembering her face. Mr. King was a British teacher who, just so happened, was also a flaming homosexual. He was getting something from her when she was talking about “survival of the fittest”. She was homophobic and just had to say something while Mr. King was in the room. She side-eyed him and said “that’s the real reason there aren’t many gays around. It’s because they are weak and can’t repopulate, thus die out.” From under his breath, King replied with “and yet your stupidity has able to surpass generations.” Everyone heard it and broke out laughing. Mrs. Smith was not happy. Laf sighs at the memories.

“It seemed so long ago.”

“We were different people, then.” Thomas goes silent, thinking for a moment. Laf is silent as well. Though Thomas and Alex have cooled down a little, they both are just as extravagant and annoying as ever. But right now, Thomas isn’t. Lafayette has noticed he never is when James is gone and James is never feeling well when Thomas has to leave. Lafayette can’t help but feel the two are star crossed lovers. However, their outside force keeping them apart is the very universe. Laf rubs his back.

“Will things ever go back to how they were?”

“Probably not.”

“Wow, Lafayette. Way to lighten the mood.”

“You asked!” The two laugh.

“But seriously, though. You two need to hurry up and get married.”

“I know, I know. It’s just hard. I’ll be fine, though. My boyfriend isn’t soaking wet when it’s fifty degrees out.” Lafayette looks over at his own boyfriends, all three covered in water.

“I should go take care of them. Will you be okay on your own?”

“I’ll be alright. Deal with your idiots.” Laf walks away. 

In the night sky, the lullaby commonly sung to a James Madison is heard from a certain Thomas Jefferson’s lips.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I will be safe and sound  
You and I will be safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song at the end is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.


	3. He's There

~Hercules~

“Should we set up camp or go straight through?”

“Probably best to set up camp here. We know the territory, even in the dark.” James answered, setting down his backpack. He also took his sweater off. It’s funny, really. Everyone always thought that post-apocalyptic clothes would be tremendously cool and sexy. They aren’t. James had on a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, and a sweater that actually belonged to Thomas. Hercules has sweatpants and a muscle shirt, along with a jacket. They need something that is easy to move in and is easy to replace. They do have better armor in case of an actual fight, but usually, that takes people seeking out trouble. Right now, the name of the game is agility. After the tent is set up, James double checks his maps and Hercules checks the perimeter. He runs into a squirrel or two and that’s about it.

“It’s clear.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Hercules stares at the man sitting on a branch.

“Why is he here?”

“He’s Beetlejuice, do we really know?”

“Fair point.”

“I can tell you why I’m here!”

“Why?”

“BECAUSE I’M BORED!” Beetlejuice sinks off his branch, falling on the ground. Hercules rolls his eyes, pulling out an energy bar from his bag. He sits by James, looking over his shoulder. Beetlejuice gets on the other side.

“Your lives are so interesting. Hell is boring as shit since the demons left.” James slams the book shut.

“Alright, that’s enough of that. I’m tired and I’m gonna get some sleep. Not all of us here can be undead dead demons. He goes into the tent. Hercules tends to the fire James started and begins to write in a little notebook.

“Whatcha writin’?”

“Just about anything interesting that’s happened. Me and my boyfriends agreed to do it in order for others to know what it was like. Mine’s short and sweet. It’s also filled with notes to the ones that I love. Laf is filled with how people’s interactions have changed, John’s is focused on the environment, Alex has the emotions of everything, and Aaron takes a very critical stance. His will probably be the most helpful.”

“That’s sweet. Maybe at the end, the five of you can actually be together.”

“We better. I’ll be mad if we don’t.”

“You know, I saw Aaron earlier today. He’s a cocky little motherfucker.”

“Excuse you, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about! Plus, he has every right to be. Do you want to fight him?”

“I’d rather fight the king of Hell.”

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, I gotta get to bed. I have a long journey tomorrow.”

“Boring. I’m gonna spy on some demons and see if they get into any fights!” And with that, Beetlejuice is off. Hercules sighs and goes to lay down. He falls asleep with one of his two axes gripped in his hand.

~?~

It follows the two men as they go into the unknown land. This isn’t it’s territory; the forest and nature. It doesn’t feel at home, here. It belongs elsewhere at the same place it’s been at for all these years. But even that place is different, now. These two seem to have some clue as to what is going on. It heard that they even know someone who comes from his home. A loud screech rings out, the one that signifies battle for demons. The two grasp their weapons. The bigger one has a couple of handheld axes and the smaller holds a morning star. Three demons jump down. The thing rolls it’s eyes as it watches from afar. Even it knows not to make it’s presence known until your sure the person is yours. And it isn’t even a demon. At least, it doesn’t think so. It fancies itself as more of an apparition than anything else. The demons sneak closer to the two, surrounding them. It watches in amazement as the bigger of the two people throw their right axe at a demon, it landing in the chest. The other swings his arm back and smashes the other upside the head. He pulls out a dagger-like blade and plants it in the demon’s chest before quickly pulling it out and stabbing the other in the head, axe still in the chest. The last demon pounces as the others go up in flames. The smaller pulls the axe out and throws it for the other to catch. He plants both axes in the shoulders of the last demon before throwing it in the direction of the smaller, knife out as it impales the demon. The two get up and check the surroundings.

“After almost twelve hours of no attacks, I was starting to get nervous that they forgot us.” The larger one joked. The smaller laughed.

“Yeah, you wish. Chasing us is their favorite pass time.” It smiled at the scene unfolding. The managed to keep their humanity, despite everything that happened. That’s something that it can’t even say. It will protect them, it has decided. It will make sure they get a happy ending, even if it can’t. The two continue to move towards whatever goal they have set. Along the way, the small one takes notes and draws in his journal. It moves across the branches to get a closer look. He appears to be drawing a map. It wishes it could help them out a little bit. It knows the land rather well and could easily help them, saving them much trouble. It doesn’t trust them quite enough, though. It’s been betrayed before. It sees a wedding ring on the younger one’s finger. Love. It seems so simple, yet so complex. It’s the cause of so much pain and suffering, yet the only reason people may return at night. Memories come back to it. Memories from long ago. Promises broken, pain and loneliness as one turns their back despite saying they never would. Yet, somehow, that one makes it remember the good things. The love-filled gazes and heart-warming presence. This one has felt the betrayal of a cold shoulder, yet managed to love when all things are turned upside down. It jumps down from a branch in front of them, landing gracefully on it’s feet. It has made up it’s mind. It will protect their love. It will protect their humanity.

“Ah! Who are you!?! Are you a demon?” The two drop everything, pulling out their weapons.

“I am no demon. I don’t really know what I am. But I have decided, now. I am your protector and your comforter. An angel of music, if you will.”

“What’s your name.”

“I do not know. Back home, they called me le fantôme de l'Opéra. Or, in your language, The Phantom Of The Opera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to update this every Tuesday, but I don't know. I'm horrible with schedules. They will be shorter than my oneshots, so at least I don't have to spend days working on it and end up with over nine thousand words, so there's that. Also, I'm going to slowly combine other characters from other musicals. First was Beetlejuice and now Phantom. I also have an idea to work in my two favorite not-dad dads that I absolutely adore. It's gonna be fun to see how this goes.


	4. You'll Be Back

~Seabury~

Charles Cornwallis places his hand on the young boy’s shoulder.

“You need to stay low to the ground. And keep your stance wide. It looks stupid, but it gives you balance. Now, you were a dancer, right? Think of fighting as a dance.” The boy nods, doing as instructed. He holds a knife in his hands. “Remember, we haven’t figured out how to kill the demons, yet, so you will just need to know how to fight long enough to get to safety. You’re small and fast. Use that to your advantage.” George King walks to the opening, seeing the two. He stops by Samuel Seabury who is sitting on the ground, making medicines.

“What are they doing?”

“Cornwallis is teaching him the basics of fighting in order to protect himself in case no one is around.”

“Hey, Cornwallis! Don’t hurt the child!” Cornwallis looks up from his spot.

“Yeah, I know! He’s basically you’re son!” He looks back at the boy. “Recommendation, kid. Don’t take his last name. King is a stupid last name.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I like my name too much.”

“Yeah, I do too. Billy Elliot. It suits you.” Billy smiles. Samuel looks through his bag.

“Oh, no.” King looks down.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need another helianthus.”

“You could just say sunflower. Like a normal person.”

“Well, whatever you want to call it, I need one. I’ll go and grab one from the meadow.”

“Have Charles Lee go with you.” Billy runs over to the two.

“Are you going out, Sammy?”

“I am. I need some plants.”

“Can I go?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Come on, George! I learned basic sword skills and the meadow is right around the corner. And Lee and Sammy will be with me! I’ll be fine.”

“Samuel?”

“I can’t see it going wrong. We’re so close, he can just run back.”

“Fine. Take the knife and come back at the first sign of danger. I do not want you getting hurt.” Billy laughed, saluting King.

“Yes, sir!” Billy runs off. Samuel gets up to get Lee. He places a hand on King’s shoulder.

“He’ll be fine. It’ll be nice for him to get out.”

“In a demon apocalypse, the last thing we should be worrying about is how ‘nice’ something is.” Samuel rolls his eyes.

~Lee~

Charles Lee’s bow and arrow are drawing back, ready to fire at anything. In the meadow, Samuel and Billy are picking plants that could be used for medicine or food. A tree rustles nearby. Lee aims his arrow. Something drops right behind him.

“You could use a buddy.” Lee whips around, pointing the arrow at a pale man with green hair and a striped suit.

“Who are you?”

“Don’t you want a pal?”

“No, I don’t!”

“Well, too bad!” The man dashes across the field, grabbing Billy. Samuel shoots up after them, Lee hot on his heels.

“Who is that!?!”

“I don’t know, but he talked to me! I don’t like him!” After a minute or two of running, he stops and chucks Billy forward.

“I got you some friends!” A deep voice cuts through.

“What the fu-” Billy lands directly on someone. Lee and Seabury stop, staring at two other people.

“Welp, that’s my good deed for today! Now, you can tell Washington that Beetlejuice isn’t completely worthless!” And with that, the thing disappears. Samuel rushes forward, grabbing Billy off of the man.

“Billy, are you okay!?! He didn’t hurt you, did he!?!”

“No, I’m fine. The man I landed on was able to protect me.”

“You learn to do that when random demons chuck young children at you. You’re lucky you didn’t land on anything sharp, like my axes.” The man stands up. Lee squints. He recognizes him.

“Hercules Mulligan?”

“Charles Lee?” The shorter one leans over to Hercules.

“Is that the guy that John was talking about?” Lee rolls his eyes.

“Laurens is still around?”

“Please, we all know he’d survive longer than you. And to answer your question, James, yes. John beat him up after he talked shit about Washington.”

“I’M RIGHT HERE!”

“Who’s Washington?”

“He’s sort of like our tribe leader. At the time, he was a general in the army and, before that, he was a teacher at our middle school.”

“Tribe leader? Oh, like George King is ours!”

“Mr. King? He’s still kicking”

“Yup! He’s like my adopted dad! How come I’ve never seen either of you around? And who was that guy who kidnapped me?” The shorter one that Charles recognizes but cannot put his finger on why steps up.

“Well you see, we don’t come from this area. Our camp is a day or two away. However, it is my job to map out the area. So, My cousin and I came here in order to better understand this place and so I could draw it out. As for the guy who kidnapped you, that was Beetlejuice. We ran into him a month or two back and we still have no clue what he does. He just makes comments and watches events unfold. He’s not really dangerous, as long as you don’t say his name three times in a row. That’s how you give him permission to basically possess you.”

“You were able to come all of this way without facing a demon?”

“Oh, we did.”

“Do you know how to kill them?” Samuel asks, rather curious. They’ve been searching for ages and haven’t found anything. The man pulls out a knife with three blades that spiral to a point.

“These knives have been blessed by a priest, infused with holy water, and have bible verses engraved on it. It does the job.”

“That’s genius-”

“JAMES MADISON!” Charles yells, making them all flinch.

“What?”

“I was trying to remember your name. I knew I recognized you from somewhere, I just couldn’t remember where. You’re James Madison, right? The one everyone thought was dating Thomas Jefferson.” Hercules leaned over to James.

“Told you everyone thought you two were dating.” James punches him in the arm. Out nowhere, a man appears next to the other two.

“Demons are coming.” And with that, he’s gone. Billy looks at where he stood.

“What was that?”

“We don’t really know. We met him a day ago and we know that he’s french and is called the Phantom of the Opera. That’s the extent of that information. We also know that he’s on our side, so we should probably get to safety. Just because we can kill demons doesn’t mean we want to.” Billy jumps up and down.

“Our camp is nearby! Sammy, can they come? Please, please, please!”

“Yes, they can come. Plus, there’s a little birdie there who will be excited to see James again.” Madison looks confused.

“Really? Who?”

“Maria Reynolds.” James smiles. The small group makes their way back to the camp.

~The Onlookers~

“They are so young. You are telling me you think they deserve this?”

“If they have done nothing wrong, they have nothing to fear.”

“They could have been injured!”

“But they weren’t. We are under strict orders to not affect anything.”

“You have no heart.”

“I show only justice.”

“There is no mercy in justice. People are humans. Not everything is black and white. I try to-”

“Quiet! A group is leaving Base 4 B. It is Aaron Burr, Margaret Schuyler, and Thomas Jefferson.”

“Right now? More demons are coming out of the opening, thirío creatures included in that. They’ve never faced them before! We must warn them!”

“No! We cannot.”

“You never let us interfere!”

“We cannot. And so, we must watch.”


	5. It Goeth Before The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter or hunted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try and add any obvious relationships, other than Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad and Thomas x James. I want people to be able to read this and not worry about a side ship that they may not enjoy, as I seem to like the most unpopular ships (other than James and Thomas). I would keep Jeffmads vague too, but I need them to be together for... future purposes. Other than that, people can argue on who is dating who.

~Peggy~

Thomas, Aaron, and Peggy kept moving forward. A few days after James and Hercules left, Washington realized they were just about out of food. The three of them left to find some by going south and John, Alex, and Lafayette are heading north in the morning. Peggy places her club on her shoulder, repositioning it to be more comfortable.

“Why is this so heavy?”

“You’re the one who wanted it. We all got to choose our weapon design and you chose that.”

“It was one of the only weapons that weren’t taken.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“It was blueprints. You could’ve had a sword or a war scythe like Alex or Thomas.”

“And have duplicate weapons? I don’t think so.”

“Then don’t complain when the weapon is heavy.” Peggy sighs as they keep moving forward. About an hour later, Thomas drops down. Aaron and Peggy follow. Thomas repositions his weapon before throwing his arm back. They watch as he waits for a minute or two. With no warning, Thomas shoots up, launching the war scythe through the air landing into the deer. The deer attempts to run but Aaron is up with his chain whip, cutting the deer’s throat before it can escape.

“Well, there’s one deer. A six-point too. That ain’t bad at all.” Thomas throws it over his shoulder before beginning to make their way to a small forest cluster with edible plants. They stop as a rustling is heard. A few rabbits run out from underneath the bushes. Thomas places the deer down and readies his weapon. A giant, wolf-like creature jumps out. His head is devoid of skin and muscle, only comprised of the skull. His fur is pitch black and his legs are so thin they must be literally skin and bone. The three humans turn around, running away with all their might. Aaron looks ahead.

“THE TREE! GET IN THE TREE!” Peggy, Thomas, and Aaron jump up into the large, oak tree. They climb up closer to the top and look down. From behind the dog-thing, six more come out. A demon follows them but this one is different. This isn’t one of the demons that are weak and created in droves. No, someone took their time with this one. His long coat touches the ground and a headband of gold is on his head. He’s got a princely look of indigo and black to him and a smile plastered on his face. A smile that implies there is no way the three are getting out alive.

“Come on down from there and face death like a man.” His voice was smooth and full of authority.

“I ain’t no man! Last I checked, I had a vagina!” Aaron rolls his eyes at Peggy.

“Don’t smack talk the demon, please.” The demon laughs.

“Demon? Demon!?! I’m not just any demon. I am Pride, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. My dogs here were rather bored in hell, so I brought them up for a hunt. They found their prey and so submit to your predators.”

“No. Why don’t we just kill you? We’ve done it before.”

“So, you are the ones who’ve been killing the demons. I should thank you. They’re stupid and a waste of space. But killing me? You can’t. I’ll go up in flames, disappear for a few days, and respawn in hell! You can’t kill a deadly sin.”

“We can make you disappear for a few days. At least then, we don’t have to listen to your rambling.” Peggy answered. The face of annoyance made by Pride was worth it, though. Aaron looks between Pride, the dogs, and the way out. He pulled out his Tri- Dagger and glanced at Thomas. Thomas mouthed ‘no’ and Aaron mouthed ‘sorry’. Aaron jumped on top of Pride, stabbing his knife deep into Pride’s back. He then jumped off as flames started to overtake Pride and ran away, the dogs chasing him. Peggy jumped down with Thomas, chasing after them.

~Aaron~

Aaron was running. He didn’t know to where and he didn’t know for how long. The dogs were gaining on him and he knew he wouldn’t make it. The leader of the pack bites his ankle, making him fall down. The others began to encircle him, getting ready for an attack. Just as he accepted death, a heavy club hit the dog over top of the head. Peggy rushes by the injured Aaron’s side.

“That’s why I chose the club.” Thomas comes by and draws his weapons.

“We can’t take seven of them, can we?”

“No, but you two can run and leave me here for bait.”

“We’re not sacrificing you. We’ll fight to the death before leaving you to die.” Peggy stands up with her club and Aaron has his Tri- Dagger.

“If this is where we die, I only have one question. WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU AND JAMES NOT MARRIED YET!?!”

“Why does everyone want to know!?!”

“Because you two have been engaged since the beginning of time!”

“It hasn’t been that long- you know what? Fine. If we survive this, James and I will get married!” Peggy cheers. The wolves come closer. Through the bushes, twelve more demons come out, though these ones are the more basic ones. That still equals nineteen against two and an injured.

“I said IF we survive this. It doesn’t look like we will.

~Onlookers~

“THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!!!”

“I see that!”

“Will we not help them!?!”

“I don’t know!”

“What do you mean you don’t know!?! They will die without us!”

“We were told to stay put! We were told it was all gonna work out! We were told the righteous will live and the corrupt will die!”

“They have futures! Mercy exists! Life isn’t black and white! Who are we to judge if someone is righteous or corrupt!?! WHO IS HELL TO JUDGE IF SOMEONE IS RIGHTEOUS OR CORRUPT!?!” They wait for an answer. The other stands up, letting the wings straighten out behind them. With one, confident push, they begin to soar down to the Earth. The former smiles, letting their own wings carry them down. They just hope they’re not too late.


	6. The Story Of That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington remembers

~Washington~

George stares at the photo of Martha. Martha was his entire world, much more of a general than he ever was. He would call her when difficult decisions were to be made and she had never led him wrong. He remembers the day that they were told they couldn’t have children. The Washingtons wanted them so bad but it just couldn’t happen. George was devastated, considering it was his fault they couldn’t. He actually told Martha to leave him. Martha was a beautiful girl who had men falling head over heels for her. She was smart and funny, the girl who parents want their sons to marry. She would find love quickly. Martha stared at George for a while, confused. She then reeled her arm back and slapped him.

“You idiot. I didn’t marry you because I wanted to have cute babies, I married you because I loved you. We can still have children. There are options out there and you’ve known I’ve always wanted to adopt at least one child. Why not adopt an entire family of them? Or, we don’t need children. We’re happy as it is. Now, if you dare say that I leave you ever again, I will and it won’t be over something like children. It’ll be because you’re stupid enough to suggest it.”

Martha never lied.

They were happy. They didn’t really adopt any children, planning on waiting to do that. They did start going through the steps, though. They were so excited to be able to raise a child as their own.

And then this happened.

Demons came into the town, killing everyone they could find. George grabbed his gun, Martha taking a knife, and they headed out. They learned quickly that the demons couldn’t be killed. George began shooting them in the legs. That would slow them down enough for people to escape. They stayed at the high school with others, just trying to survive. A priest came as well. The priest blessed the place and taught George and Martha all these different techniques in order to keep demons out. They learned verses and thousands of other things. A weapons dealer came in and the Washingtons learned the basics of weapon-making. Each person chose a weapon and she made it for them. The priest took some of the knives he had and blessed them, carving verses into the blade. They were prepared and it looked like they would live.

That was when the food began to run low.

George was a past military commander, so he knew how to survive in the wild. He said that they needed to head out to the forest. That meant more food and more secrecy. They didn’t like it.

“You have a death wish!”

“I do not! I want to survive this as much as you do, I just know how. We can’t wait here. We’ll die if we do.”

“Fine, do what you want! Take your housewife and die in the forest!”

“And yet, somehow, this housewife seems to be smarter than you.” A young college student that George had while he was still a teacher stepped up.

“I’m heading with the Washingtons.”

“Son-”

“I’m not your son.” Three others stepped behind the first one.

“We’re going too. We trust Mr. Washington much more than any of you.” 

“Are you sure you four want to do this? We won’t come back.” Two more came forward

“If it’s alright with you, we would like to go too.”

“Why are you going, Jefferson?”

“Because, Hamilton, I want to live through this. Also, James wants to go and I will not leave him.” James shrugs.

“I want to be with my cousin.”

It was later that night that the group was about to head off. Nobody else wanted to come, so they didn’t. The priest walked over to George.

“I am going to stay. You can survive without me, they cannot. Here. I have blessed more weapons for you. Be careful.”

“I will. Thank you. For everything.” The priest nodded and ran off. The group made their way into the night. Demons were out, covering every inch of that town. While in the back alleys, they heard a window open up.

“Wait!” A whisper-shout was heard. They ducked into the shadows.

“What?”

“Who are you and where are you going?”

“My name is George Washington. Me, my wife, and some others are heading into the forest. It’s our best chance of survival.”

“Can you take three more? I am the oldest of three daughters and our parents are stuck in a different country. We are low on food but know our way around medicine. We could be useful.”

“Come down, we’ll help you.” A few minutes later, three girls in black with backpacks drop down from the balcony. The one stepped forward.

“Thank you so much. My name is Angelica, this is Eliza, and that’s Peggy.” Eliza stepped forward.

“It’s nice to see you again, sir. You had me in your sixth grade class.” A noise from around the corner brought them back to reality. They rush off to the forest.  
______________________________________________________________________________

After about two weeks of walking, they had yet to find a good spot. It needed to be away from civilization, so they were just getting farther from cities. They lay down to rest for the night, Washington staying up to keep guard. Martha was up with him.

“You know, with everything going on, you have yet to kiss me.” George laughs, leaning over and doing just that.

“There. Better?”

“Very much so. I was getting worried that you didn’t love me anymore.”

“I could never stop loving you.”

“You better! When I die, you are gonna find someone else and be happy.”

“When you die, I’ll be more wrinkly than a raisin if I’m not dead too.”

“Fair point.” Martha looks around to the sleeping people. “Look at all of our children. They’re so sweet.”

“I don’t know if they are our children. Hamilton is adamant that he is not my son.”

“That’s Hamilton, though.”

“Get some rest. We have another long day ahead of us.”

That morning, they began packing up. While in the middle of doing it, an older guy ran up to them. Everyone grabbed their weapons, going on the defense. The man stops.

“Who's in charge here? Please, I need to know.” They pointed to the Washingtons. “Listen, there’s a child. He’s young, was going back to his second year of college this fall. He’s smart, athletic, and fast. I taught him everything I know and I’m a martial arts teacher. He’s in a cave about twenty minutes from here. We’ve been staying there together for however long, I really don’t know. We have food and he knows what food is poisonous and what’s not. Please, I’m begging you. Take him with you. Protect him and help him. I need you to promise that you’ll make sure he’s safe. He’s from the town east of here and you might even know him. Just help him.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. He’s healthy and has a work ethic like you wouldn’t believe. He’ll be useful, I promise-”

“Calm down. He can come with us.”

“Thank you.” And with that, the man fell limp in George’s arms.

“Is he okay?” George checks his heartbeat.

“He’s dead. He cared so passionately about that boy that he would refuse to die until he knew he was safe. Let's go. We have a cave to find.” A while later, they stop at a cave.

“Is this it?”

“We’ll see. You guys stay out here. I’ll go in.” George walks in. A fire lights up the back of the cave. From the shadows, a voice is heard.

“Who are you?”

“My name is George Washington. I was taking a small group to find a place to camp when a man came up, asking me to protect you. We’re gonna take you with us to safety.”

“He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“I’m sorry.” The figure steps into the light.

“I’ve dealt with death before.”

“Aaron.” George sighed, remembering the boy's story. The two come out of the cave. After introductions (which was short considering Aaron knew all but Martha), they continue to make their way.

It was at night when it all went bad.

Everyone was asleep except for the Washingtons. Out of nowhere, a hoard of demons come. George and Martha get to work getting everybody up in time.

It wasn’t fast enough.

The demons were getting closer and outnumbered them, 4 to 1. The group was confused but still drew their weapons. Martha looked at George.

“Protect our kids.” She plunged her blessed knife into one of them, making the rest follow. George picked up the knife that fell out when the demon went up in flames. Hercules grabs at him.

“Washington, we need to go! We can’t lose both of you.” George looks at Hercules. He’s right. They get up, bolting away. They run for hours until the adrenaline runs out. George looks down at his hand. Tears fall as he breaks down, holding his hand with the wedding ring to his chest. The group waits, not knowing what to do. After a while, he stops crying. Burr walks up and sits down.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what you must be going through.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Aaron looks down.

“Her name was Theodosia. She was my best friend since five and we were inseparable ever since. In eighth grade, she got sick. She knew she wouldn’t make it. One day, she told me that, after she died, I needed to move on. I needed to find somebody that made me happy and be with them, platonically or romantically. She said that, after everything I’ve been through, I deserve to be happy.”

“Martha told me that, if she ever died, I needed to suck it up and move on or else she would come down from heaven and kick my ass in gear.” George chuckled. He gave Martha’s blessed blade to Aaron. “Here. If you’re with us, you’ll need to protect yourself. Now come on. We need to keep moving.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Washington is pulled out of his memories by John, Laf, and Alex walking into the tent.

“We’re gonna head out, now.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me know.” They leave and George looks at the picture. “You would be so proud of them, my love.” George closes his eyes, remembering the lullaby Martha would always sing while cleaning.

I may not know  
What tomorrow will bring  
I may not know  
If I’ll be able to sing  
I may not know  
If the skies, they turn gray  
But I do know this,  
By your side, I will stay.


	7. Confrontation

~Peggy~

Peggy opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was standing with Aaron and Thomas, surrounded by demons. They put up a fight but there were just too many. Aaron was the first to go, fainting from exhaustion and injuries. Next was Thomas. One demon got a good bash upside his head, causing him to black out. Peggy was holding on by a thread. She was struggling but kept the others alive. Unconscious but alive.

Then the wings came in.

They were blurry and Peggy could barely remember the details. She thinks the first might have been gray and the second black and white. The people attached to the wings landed with a grace that she had never seen anyone possess. The male with the gray wings looked over at her and smiled.

“Rest.” And with that, Peggy did. Now, she’s in a cave and doesn’t really know what is happening. There’s a fire near her and the two people talking at the entrance.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake.” Peggy looks over. Aaron is sitting up with bandages around his leg where he got bit. He holds a bowl of soup and is smiling at Peggy. “You looked pretty beat up.”

“You’re one to talk. I’m totally telling your boyfriends, by the way. They will not be happy.” Aaron groans.

“Don’t tell my boyfriends. They aren’t gonna let me go anywhere, now. Especially since I angered that one guy.” Peggy laughs. She turns her head towards Thomas.

“Will he be alright?”

“They think he’s got a concussion. He’ll live, we just need to get him home. I woke up about ten minutes ago and they updated me. The one with white hair seems to be nicer than the other one.”

“Who are they?”

“I don’t know. Whoever they are, we owe them our lives.” One of the two figures near the opening of the cave looks back. They notice that Peggy’s awake and begins to make their way over to her. In the light, Peggy gets a closer look at the wings. The one that she thought was pure gray turned out to be much more. The portion closest to the back was the stereotypical gray. The top part of the wing, where the bone is, contains gray that has a tint of blue. As they go down, the grays get darker and darker until it reaches the end of the longest feathers at the bottom, those turning into the gray that iron is. The other one has two sets of wings, a large one on top and a smaller pair on bottom. Peggy stares, swearing she recognizes them. That’s when it hit her. Unlike the first one whose wings were those you would find on a bird, this one had butterfly wings. They were large and breathtaking. The upper section of wings were as black as night, perhaps even darker. The bottom was a pure, unblemished white. Where a normal butterfly had the vein-like designs coursing through in black as well, his was a beautiful color. It’s as if someone shattered his wings and then poured in liquid gold to fix it. The one with the bird wings bent down in front of Peggy.

“Hello. How are you feeling, today?”

“In pain. I like your wings.” The man’s smile was sweeter than honey.

“Thank you. It is said that the wings one earns reflect the person themselves. So, what do you see in me?” Peggy stares. Aaron scoots closer to her from behind and looks as well.

“You have grace. You show compassion and you want to hear every side of the story before making a conclusion.”

“And my friend there?” Said friend rolled his eyes.

“For him, the world is a little more black and white. Either you’re right or you’re wrong. He’s good at making informed decisions and takes a stance very strongly. Though that is all true, he just wants to do what's best. It’s hidden but he’s a good person.” The man pulls out a bowl and pours some soup into it.

“You are correct. That’s why we are usually told to work together. Think of us as pathos and logos. I am the one who deals with emotions, showing compassion to those who need it. He’s the logic. You kill a person, you kill a person. There is no excuse for what you did. We work well together. I have taught him that there is forgiveness in the law and he has taught me that not everyone who breaks the law deserves forgiveness. It is an argument that has gotten us into trouble before.”

“It is the argument that has gotten me killed.” Peggy looks at the other one who just spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“It is quite a long story and one we can share after we get your friend to safety. We don’t have any medicine here. Where is your Homebase? Do you have anything that can help him there?”

“We might. It’ll give him a better chance at survival, anyway.”

“Okay.” He turned to Aaron. “Can you walk?”

“I can limp.” Butterfly steps forward.

“I will help him. You get the other one.” Birdie goes to pick up Jefferson. They all begin to make their way outside.

“Thank you.” Peggy says.

“It’s not a big deal. We have been told to keep an eye on this area for about six months, now.”

“We were under strict orders not to intervene. This one managed to convince me to go against what we were told.” The one with Aaron stated. His voice was gruff and oozed with the “I’m really supposed to be angry but I’m not quite but know that I’m supposed to be” tone that parents usually get. Birdie rolled his eyes.

“I’m not sorry. They were gonna die, I had to do something.” They walk in comfortable silence. “What are your names, anyway?”

“I’m Peggy. That one is Aaron and the one you have is Thomas.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Aaron speaks up.

“What about your names?” Birdie smiles.

“My name is Jean Valjean.”

“And I’m Javert.”


	8. Music Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, I'm sorry. Hopefully, you still like it, though.

~James~

James and Hercules followed Samuel, Lee, and Billy to their camp. They walk in and look around. Though their defenses aren’t as great as Washington’s, they have things that James admits they would never think of. He pulls out and begins to take notes, still making his way across the field. Charles stops by a small tent.

“Knock knock.”

“You know, you could just knock on the piece of wood instead of saying knock knock.” Out from the tent comes a girl with a red crop top and black pants. James' face brightens.

“Maria Reynolds.” Maria looks away from Charles and sees James.

“James Madison. Wait… Are you? Not sick?” James laughs and hugs her.

“No, I’m not sick. Despite common belief, I am actually healthy once in a blue moon.” Maria laughs. She pulls back and sees Hercules. They smile at each other and hug as well.

“Where have you guys been staying? I didn’t think there was anyone else in this area?”

“We didn’t either. We’ve been at a camp with George Washington and some others. The Schuyler sisters, Alex, John, Laf, us two, Thomas, and Aaron.”

“Just George Washington? What happened to his wife.” James and Hercules’ face drops.

“Surprise attack. We still didn’t really know what we were doing and was just trying to make it through. She sacrificed her life so that we could escape.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. She made a decision. Anyway, would you like to show us around? We’ll probably head back home in the morning.” Maria smiles. She takes them around the camp, introducing them to old and new faces. The little boy, Billy, follows them and asks Hercules a million and one questions. Hercules answers each one with the patience that few possess. James looks around. “Hey, Maria? You haven’t seen any of my siblings by chance, have you?” Maria stops.

“I’m so sorry, James. We haven’t seen anyone except for the two of you.”

“It’s fine. Maybe they’re okay and living with other refugees.” Maria can sense just how unconvinced James is. She lays a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure they are.”

“I’m gonna go talk to George King and trade defense mechanisms. Hercules, are you coming with?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’m gonna go rest. We have a long day tomorrow.” They go their separate ways.

~Phantom~

Erik sits in his tree, overlooking the others. He’s promised himself that he will protect the little humanity that is left in this desolated world. Christine would have wanted that if she were still around. He sighs. Somebody plops down in the branch in front of him, smiling. It’s the weird green guy that he has seen around.

“How is it?”

“What?”

“You know, the whole being dead thing?” Erik rolls his eyes.

“You are dead too.” Beetlejuice shrugs.

“I know. But I am usually forced to stay in hell. You had the ability to travel the world as a ghost! Isn’t that exciting?”

“I mostly stayed in the basement of an Opera house.”

“That’s boring. I would’ve-” They are interrupted by a flash of something near the middle of the forest. It was the same flash that meant something was coming up from the underworld, one that only those who are dead can see. Erik gets up, along with Beetlejuice, and they both frantically make their way into that general direction. They stop once they get there. Still in a tree, they see a man. He slowly stands up. Erik’s hand begins to glow a dark blue. Being a phantom did come with some perks. The man begins to make his way to the direction of the King’s camp. Erik reels his hand back, throwing the magic blast at him. The man stops and whips around. Erik jumps off his branch and begins to attack him. Erik is quick and his attacks are precise, yet this guy dodges every single one. He pulled out a chakram, swinging it at Erik. Erik dodges and throws up his magic making a heavy cloud fall over the area. Beetlejuice stays in the tree, being a second set of eyes surveying the area. He sees the man leap through, directly towards Erik.

“On your left!” The phantom avoids the weapon lashing towards him and uses the magic to grab his ankle. The man whips his blade around, almost hitting Erik. He then kicks his hand with the freed foot and jumps up before going full force at him. Beetlejuice jumps off his branch and pulls Erik away.

“He’s too strong and we don’t have the right tools! We have to go!”

“I’m fighting him!”

“You can’t win! We need to warn the others.” Erik looks back at the guy one last time before jumping into the trees and leaving. The guy smiles.

“My, this should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...People are gonna start shipping the Phantom of the Opera with Beetlejuice now, aren't they?
> 
> OOPS!


	9. What'd I Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy, Aaron, and Thomas return home. Thomas begins to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, WHAT'S THIS!?! THE AUTHOR ISN'T DEAD!?! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!!

~Aaron~

Aaron continues to lean on Javert as they make their way to safety. After about an hour, Thomas begins to stir. Jean stops and sets him down. Everyone else stops as well. Thomas looks around, eyes landing on Aaron.

“Hello. What is the last thing you remember?” Jean asks

“Uhm, I don’t… I think… I think Aaron stabbed someone and then I chased him. Who are you? Why does my head hurt?”

“When we were fighting off the demons, you knocked your head up against a rock and blacked out.”

“And them?”

“They saved us. Right now we need to return to the main base.” Thomas nods. Jean introduces him and Javert and then gives him something to eat along with some water. Aaron sits next to him, carefully watching. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“You cannot sleep until we get you back. I fear you may not wake.” Jean picks him up and they continue heading home.

~Thomas~

As soon as they entered the camp, the few people left swarmed them. Jean and Javert were outsiders who were clearly not human. Peggy, Aaron, and Thomas are all pretty beat up and are just holding on. George Washington himself comes out of the tent to see who has entered. He has his crossbows in his hand and is ready to shoot.

“It’s okay, they are good. They saved us and got us home. Thomas is injured, we need to help him.” Washington looks at Jean and Javert a moment longer. Then, he grabs Thomas and takes him to the medical tent. Eliza rushes over to him and gives him some medicine.

“You need to rest, Thomas. Your body is the best healer, so I’m gonna put you out for a little bit. I need you to sleep as much as you can, okay? I’ll update James when he gets back.” Thomas nods. She sedates him and tucks him in, checking his heart rate every half an hour.

Thomas dreams

\---Dream---

Thomas opens the door of his car. It’s been a long day at work and he just wants to get some rest. He walks into the house and looks around. It’s on the outskirts of town and is rather secluded. Downstairs there are house plants here and there that keep him company. The entire back of the house is a green room with almost a hundred plants in it, so this part is rather calmer. An orange tabby cat runs up to him, a Doberman hot on her tail. He picks up the cat and pets the Doberman. He begins walking around and soon enters the green room in the back. James is sitting there with a book on his chest. From the looks of it, he was reading then fell asleep. Thomas walks over to him, laying a kiss on his head. James begins to wake

“Hey, darling.”

“Hi, Tommy. How was work?”

“Awful.” Thomas sits down next to him, pulling him into his lap. “Is this the type of house you want? I’ll build it for you. Right here, right now.”

“Thomas, we are in the middle of an apocalypse. There is no time to build houses.” Thomas smiles and buries his head into James’ hair.

“I’ll still do it. I’ll give you the stars if you want. Fly up in a spaceship and ride one all the way back to here. How’s that sound?”

“Like a lot of work. And impossible.”

“Oh, I’ll find a way.” They go quiet as they stare outside. A few minutes pass.

“We might not make it.”

“We will.”

“You can’t promise that. You almost died. You could still die.”

“Will you cry if I do?”

“Yes.”

“Then I won’t. I won’t make you cry, James. Not unless they are tears of joy.” James rubs his head and smiles. They sit there in silence for a few more minutes. Suddenly, screams are heard. Thomas lets tears fall from his face. “It was too perfect, wasn’t it?”

“You knew this was a dream the moment you arrived in a car.” Thomas chuckles. From outside, the perfect land begins to darken. The sky turns dark red and a blackness sweeps the land. It comes into the house, the plants dying along with it. Thomas holds James tighter, wanting to protect him. James begins to cough. He coughs and coughs, wheezing up blood. He starts to cry. “It hurts, Tommy.”

“I know, baby.”

“It hurts so much.”

“I know. I got you. I’ll hold you.” Thomas sits there and holds James until he dies in his arms. Thomas breaks down, cries ringing through the air. He sobs and sobs, unable to control it.

“Thomas? Thomas, what’s wrong? He’s breathing faster! Eliza! Eliza, something’s not right!”

“He’s gonna hyperventilate. Stand back, I’m gonna wake him!”

\---Dream over---

Thomas shoots up at the feeling of being slapped. He looks around. James is by his side with Eliza over him, hand red from slapping his face. Both James and Eliza have their weapons near them and are dressed in the armor they only wear in emergencies.

“Thank goodness, you’re awake. You’ve been out for three days and a lot has happened since then.” Thomas stares at James as Eliza keeps talking. “James and Hercules came back a day after you and the others came back earlier that same day. Apparently, somebody is planning on attacking us. We’ve been in high alert ever since. There are some new people here you probably won’t recognize. James and Hercules met another camp and we’ve combined for the time being to share information and help each other. It’s a lot to take in and I’ll introduce you to people, but first-”

“Marry me.” Eliza stops and looks over. Thomas is still staring at James as if waiting for an answer. James is just as shocked as Eliza.

“Thomas, I already said I’ll marry you.”

“So marry me. Right now, let’s go to Washington and ask him to do the honors. We don’t need a fancy wedding and I don’t care if it’s literally just him telling us we are married. I refuse to die without you as my husband. Please, James. I know you deserve more and I know that it’s not how you imagined it to go. I just… I need to know that you will be mine. ‘Till death do us part. So, will you marry me?” James stares at Thomas for a few more minutes. He’s right. This wouldn’t be the way that he would want his wedding to go. He’s been planning this since he first said yes. However, Thomas is right. Tomorrow isn’t promised and with a greater threat than before, it may be now or never. James smiles.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the update schedule will go back to normal on Tuesday.


	10. Eye Of The Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. Like, really short. But I did just update a chapter two days ago, so there's my excuse. I also wanted to get in fluff before... other things begin to happen.

~Aaron~

After Thomas was taken to the medical tent, Aaron, Peggy, Jean, and Javert went with Washington to discuss what happened. It took a few hours and Aaron was just tired by the end of it. He went to the medical tent next and got his wounds disinfected. They then evaluated his foot. Nothing serious, but no jumping or running or walking with a purpose for a while. He got crutches and was sent back to his tent. That’s where he was now. He just woke up from sleeping and was cleaning his wounds. The entire tent shook as three very worried boyfriends came bounding through.

“Are you okay? We saw Peggy and she was beat up and said you guys ran into trouble. Mon dieu, look at your leg. And are those crutches!?! Comment étais-tu si téméraire? que se serait-il passé si vous vous aviez gravement blessé? Je comprends que nous sommes au milieu d'une apocalypse, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être aussi imprudent! (How were you so reckless? what would have happened if you had seriously gotten hurt? I understand we are in the middle of an apocalypse, but you are not allowed to be so careless!)” Aaron shakes his head.

“I’m fine, Laf. It is just a little damage. Eliza said I’ll be fine within a week. You might want to check on Thomas, though. His injuries are much worse than mine.” Lafayette looked conflicted about staying with one of his boyfriends or going to see one of his best friends. In the end, Aaron’s reassuring smile won out and he raced to the medical tent. John and Alex, who have been completely silenced since they entered, sat down on the bed. John pulls Aaron into his lap and rests his head on his shoulder. Alex climbs over them and curls up against Aaron’s side. Aaron pets his hair.

“You could’ve died. You could’ve died and we wouldn’t have been there. Not one of us would’ve been with you.” Aaron intertwines his free hand with John who just spoke.

“You guys could’ve died too and Hercules and I would’ve never known.” John inhales Aaron’s scent, as if reminding him he was okay and there. After ten minutes, Lafayette returns and takes a spot on Aaron’s free side. About an hour later, Hercules comes through the door. He joins the pile, head on Aaron’s lap as he cries. “Hercules, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“We were gathering stuff and found another camp. Everything was going well until Beetlejuice and another man we call Phantom came in all beat up. Apparently, one of the strongest beings from Hell has decided to come up and have some fun. We’re its toys. I don’t- I don’t know how to protect you guys. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Aaron plays with his hair as he thinks. That demon, Pride, said that he was one of the seven deadly sins. Could the person they are talking about be another one? They are said to be some of the strongest monsters there are and Aaron managed to piss one off.

Well, shit.


	11. You Got Me Helpless

~Washington~

George Washington let out a breath as George King, Jean Valjean, Javert, The Phantom that they now call Erik, and Beetlejuice. They have to prepare for a battle. Even if it doesn’t come to that, bigger demons call for better defenses. Hopefully, they aren’t out for blood. Hopefully, it’s an ‘I don’t hurt you, you don’t hurt me’ situation.

It seems very unlikely.

Washington pulls out his crossbows, checking them and making sure they function. Things are going south very quickly. Washington pulls out a case. Inside, placed very gently, is a beautiful violin that was gifted to him by his father. It’s a habit of his to play when nervous, so, despite everything that is happening, he plays. He plays until he hears a knock on the piece of wood outside the tent.

“Come in!” James and Thomas enter, hand in hand. Washington smiles. “Thomas, it’s nice to see you doing fine.”

“Nice to see you too. Was that you playing? It was very beautiful.”

“Thank you. It’s a shame we can’t just challenge him to a competition like we could in the past.”

“See if he’d bet a fiddle of gold against your soul?” Washington chuckles, putting away the violin.

“What do you boys want?”

“We want you to marry us.” Washington raises an eyebrow, sitting up.

“Oh?”

“I know it’s not great timing-”

“It’s perfect timing. We have a threat larger than one we’ve ever had. Better to not have regrets. Come. The camp could use some positivity right now.” Washington stands up, making his way out. He blows a small horn that symbols a town meeting. Everyone makes their way out to the center. He stands on a stump, overlooking everyone.

“Hello, everybody-”

“Hi, Washingdaddy!”

“And John. I know everyone is preparing for battle and defenses are being raised. However, I have very exciting news. James and Thomas are gonna get married!”

“IT’S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!”

“Beetlejuice, you don’t even know them. In twenty minutes, we will meet here and I will marry the two. Get ready and attempt to look nice for once in your life. DISMISSED!” Washington walked over to James and Thomas, placing a hand on James’ shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“I’m just happy to become a Jefferson.”

~Hamilton~

Alex walks into the tent with John. Aaron’s gonna help James get ready, Lafayette’s with Thomas, and Hercules is gathering flowers to be the flower girl… For some reason. That only leaves the two of them.

“This makes me want to propose. I know I’m not supposed to be telling you, but it’s true. Tomorrow’s not promised. Especially here. Especially now.” James said, shifting through his clothes. Alex smiles.

“Tell you what, the two of us can propose to the others together. How about that?”

“That’s the look of someone who’s been preparing for it.” Alex dives under his bed and gets a small shoebox that contains his most valuable items. At the bottom are five chunks of wood, each to varying degrees of carved. They range from a simple sketch upon the surface to the noticeable shape of a ring. “I’ve been trying to make these for a while now, but I can’t get them right. You’re the more crafty of the two of us, so I can carve and you can engrave.”

“Alex, you’re a genius! I’m in.” Their faces light up in hope. Footsteps are heard coming toward the tent, so they shove the box away. Laf enters.

“You two have earned the title of groomsmen. Congratulations.”

“Really?”

“Oui! I am best man, you two and Maria are groomsmen. Aaron is maid of honor and Schuyler sisters are the bridesmaids. So, look nice.”

“Yes, I’ll put on my nice post-apocalyptic outfit. Thanks for the advice.” Lafayette kisses the top of each head and leaves.

“I’ll see you later, mon cheris.”

~James~

James is excited, to say the least. Everybody changed into their least dirty clothes and were waiting. Everybody has already gone down the aisle. And by aisle, James means where the logs for sitting were split. No, it wasn’t pretty. There wasn’t a specific song he was playing that he’s planned for years. There wasn’t his father by his side or his mother crying in the front. Thomas wasn’t in a fancy suit and James didn’t wear his grandma’s wedding dress like planned.

It wasn’t pretty, but it was perfect.

James makes his way down before standing in front of Thomas. He had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. James laughed.

“Why are you crying, I’m not in a fancy outfit or anything.”

“But you’re my bride.” James blushed, grabbing his hand. Washington smiles.

“I have known these two men since they were in middle school. Even then, everybody shipped them. James was the level headed to Thomas’ fire and Thomas was the stable rock to James’ shifting life. It seemed as if, without one another, they would’ve fallen apart. Now, years later, they stand in front of me as two people waiting to make life a little more bearable. Now, each one has prepared their vows. Keep in mind that they did have less than twenty minutes.” Everyone chuckled and James went first.

“Thomas, I remember the first time we met. I was having an asthma attack in the local playground. You came up to me, looked me dead in the eye, and asked ‘are you dying?’” Everyone laughed at the story. “I said I was fine and just had an asthma attack and you said you would attack it back. It was at that moment I knew I found my best friend. I know this wedding wasn’t what you had planned, but I don’t care. As long as I’m legally yours, I’m happy. I love you.” Thomas wiped his tears as the crowd cheered.

“That was really sweet, I don’t think I could top it. I’ll try though. During my Freshman year of high school, I came out to my parents as gay. Nobody was surprised. The reason I came out then was because I was gonna ask out this kid at our school. I can’t remember who the fuck it was for the life of me, but I was going to. My mom sat me down to see if I really loved him. She would ask me questions such as ‘does he make you laugh’ and ‘is he the person you think of when you’re upset or have great news’. Each and every question was answered with ‘no, but one time James…’ My mom took me by the shoulder that day and told me he wasn’t the one I loved. Since then, I knew I was gonna marry you. And here we are. I was right.” James laughed, tears streaming down his face. Washington smiled.

“Thomas, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, ‘till death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And James, do you take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?”

“And even after that.”

“Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom.” Thomas sweeps James up, spinning him in a circle. Everyone cheered as the two kissed. They pulled apart.

“Aww, that was sweet. Brought a tear to my eye.” Everyone turns to the voice. From the forest, a man comes out. He’s tall and curvy, an attractive person to anyone who looked. A hot pink dress pops off his mocha skin and the tightness of it shows his muscles. There are slits from the waist down to the bottom at his feet, black leggings showing from underneath. Washington pulled out his crossbows and Thomas pulled James protectively to his chest.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here for the wedding! I even dressed my best. Don’t you like it?”

“If you’re trying to seduce us, it won’t work.”

“Ew, no. I’m not seducing any of you. Especially when there are so many people here. There’s an art to being a seductress and I’m no ruining it for you idiots. I’m not stupid. It’s much easier to do it while you’re alone. But that’s not important.”

“And what is important?”

“The real reason I’m here.”

“You said it was for the wedding.”

“I lied. I was told I’m allowed to have fun and there’s no less fun than a heartbreak! Oops. I didn’t even introduce myself.” At this point, weapons are out and are pointed at him. The man is at the beginning of the aisle, staring directly at James.

“My name is Lust and I’m here to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as of now, we've officially met two of the Seven Deadly Sins.
> 
> Pride: Main color is an Indigo.  
> Lust: Main color is hot pink.
> 
> I'll keep adding to this list. Yes, Lust is a boy. I like him male, I don't know why.


	12. Stay Alive

~Aaron~

Aaron hugged Thomas as he cried. The sobs rang through the night.

~Flashback~

“My name is Lust and I’m here to kill you.”

The weapons were drawn in seconds.

Dozens of other demonic creatures arrived in seconds as well.

Javert and Valjean took to the sky, coming down with all their strength. Beetlejuice and Erik stayed by the side of Billy. Everyone began to attack anyone who came close. There was no time for strategy and no time for second-guessing. They infringed upon the safety of the camp. 

This was war.

Aaron didn’t know what was happening, only that his boyfriends were somewhere to his left. He plunges his knife into another one and turns just in time to see a monster jump at him. Alex’s sword plunges through its chest, followed by the blessed knife. He pulls back and gets back to back with Aaron.

“Hercules, John, and Laf are altogether over there.” Alex said, nodding his head to the left. “I’m staying by you.”

“What about James?”

“With Thomas. Washington is keeping up with Lust.” Aaron nods. The trees themselves begin to shift, as a giant monster comes forth. Its skin was as black as coal and its hunched position allowed more to be on it’s back. Ten demons came in with it, but one caught Aaron’s eye immediately. Lust shoved Washington back to look at him with annoyance.

“I told you not to get involved.”

“Don’t be conceited. One of them banished me back to Hell and I want revenge.”

“Aw, did someone hurt your pride, Pride?” Pride rolled his eyes and jumped down. He ignored everyone around him, except for Aaron. Burr was screwed. With his chain whip in hand, he got ready for a fight. However, two people had something else to say about that. Jean and Javert fall down from the sky and in the space between Aaron and Pride.

“Go fight others. We’ll handle him.” He didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Alex’s hand and bolts off to his other boyfriends.

“What was that about?”

“A story for when we’re not in the middle of a fight.”

After about an hour, it seemed that Lust had had enough. He shoots into the air. He spots James, then rushes towards him. 

Thomas stepped in front at the last second.

Lust stepped behind at the last second.

It seemed as if the entire world froze. James’ eyes were wide as a hand protrudes from his stomach, nails still in a perfect manicure. Lust smiles. James falls directly into Thomas’ arms.

“Well, our job here is done. Let’s go home.” He wipes the blood off on a lesser demon. They go into the forest, disappearing.

“James, James stay alive. Please, you need to live.” James reached a cold hand to Thomas’ cheek.

“I’m so happy I married you. I wouldn’t have traded anything for the world.”

“James, look at me.” James begins to cough.

“Tell me about the house? Tell me about our future?” Thomas lets out a sob. He needs to stay strong. James will pull through. He has to.

“It was gonna be a small house in the middle of an open field. You would’ve loved it. The house would be covered in plants and long windows would let the sun in. We’d get a cat. You always wanted a cat. There’d be a large field and we’d have a swimming pool. Your sibling would come over. Your nieces and nephews. They would love it. We’d have a bunch of old dogs. Get dogs that had a year left to live. Give them the best year of their lives. They’d die happy. You could write your book you always wanted to. You’d be an author. We’d... We’d be happy. You would wake up every morning, happy and loved. There would be no worries. No war, no demons. Just you, me, our old dogs, our one cat, and our hundreds of plants. I’ll give it to you. I’ll build you the house myself if I have to. All you need to do is stay alive.” Thomas is full-on crying, now. James wipes his tears away.

“I already wake up happy and loved. Promise me you’ll be happy again?”

“I’ll be happy when you recover.”

“I’m gonna die, Thomas. We both know that.” Thomas holds James close to him. “Sing to me? One last time?”

“Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I will be safe and sound  
You and I will be safe and sound.

He smiles, closing his eyes. James Jefferson dies in the arms of his husband, Thomas Jefferson.

~End of flashback~

Aaron hugged Thomas as he cried. The sobs rang through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'LL GET BETTER, I PROMISE! I HAVE A PLAN!
> 
> Also, like I said in the first actual chapter, the song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.


	13. Teach Them How To Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last few chapters have been full of Jeffmads. It will shift back to the other five very soon, I promise.

~Elliot~

Billy Elliot walked out of his tent he shared with King. He saw Thomas Jefferson sitting on a log, looking in the distance. He was fumbling with his husband’s ring that he put on a string to wear around his neck. Elliot sits a ways away, watching him. The two winged creatures, that Billy can’t think of their names for the life of him, land next to the boy.

“The perimeter is clear, except for a small group. Are you okay? That was a lot to see for someone, especially a kid your age.”

“I don’t understand, Mr…”

“Valjean. That one’s Javert. And simply, you are young. For you to be put through that horror at your age is something no child-”

“I understand that. I mean… They knew one of them was probably gonna die. Even if they lived to old age, one was bound to outlive the other. So, why do it? Why fall in love and why get married?” Valjean smiled and sat next to him.

“First of all, we don’t get a say in who we fall in love with and whether we do fall in love or not. As for why, the risk was simply worth the reward.”

“What?”

“Do you know how to ride a bike, Billy?”

“Of course.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“One of my favorite things to do.”

“But you’re gonna fall off.”

“I’m good at riding.”

“It’s still gonna happen eventually. You’re gonna fall off and scrape your knee, possibly even chip a tooth.”

“I guess.”

“So, why ride?”

“Because it makes me happy.”

“There, you go. When two people get married, they understand the risks. The risk of death, of cheating, of divorce. However, marriage helps to make life more bearable. Not perfect, no. Not by a long shot. But someone is by your side to share your pain. They have your back and will protect you, from others or yourself. It’s a way of saying that ‘I will never leave you’. Even now that James is gone, Thomas still has his ring, his memory. He will have a piece of James wherever he goes. Thomas will never be alone.” Billy gives a sad smile and looks at Thomas.

Maybe, just maybe, there is more to love than he thought.

~Lafayette~

Nobody slept that night. Aaron spent the night in Thomas’ tent and Laf spent the night cuddling his boyfriends. There was stuff that needed to be done, sure, but that wasn’t important right now. Actually, it was extremely important. But those who didn’t know James took charge. They’re allowing the rest to weep as they run the camp for a day or two.

Aaron enters the tent. His eyes are puffy from crying and his movements are slow. In all honesty, he looks just about dead himself. Hercules opens his arms. Aaron falls into them, letting silent tears fall. Hercules rubs his back.

“It’s okay, baby. We’ll protect you, you can mourn.” Aaron goes into the fetal position and begins to cry. John hugs Aaron close from behind.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” John kept saying, wishing he could take Aaron’s pain. Lafayette and Alex join their awkward huddle on the bed. They stay like that for several minutes until someone knocks on the wooden post holding the tent up. Washington walks in.

“I am so sorry, but there are several demons twenty minutes away. Would some of you be willing to take care of it?”

“Alex and I can.” Lafayette answered. They get up to grab their weapons, heading out. Thomas sees them. He stands up and makes his way over to them with his war scythe and joins them. “Thomas, mon ami, why don’t you stay here.”

“I need a distraction. Besides, what do I have to lose?”

~?~

“Wake up! It’s time for you to fulfill your promise!”

“What? Where am I?”

“Not important. What do you remember?”

“... I was happy.”

“That’s it?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Listen, you said something extremely important that changes everything. I need you to think hard.”

“There was a wedding. Then there was a man in pink with really good makeup. What did I say that was so crucial?”

“What is the question that an officiator asks the couple before they get married?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s something along the lines of ‘do you take this person to be your husband or wife in every circumstance.’ Not that basic, but that’s the general idea.”

“Blank, do you take blank to be your lawfully wedded husband or wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, ‘till death do you part?”

“Okay?”

“You were asked that very same question.”

“So?”

“You didn’t answer with ‘I do’.”

“How did I answer?”

“And even after that.” The being stood up and walked over to James.

"And?"

"And, it's even after that."


	14. The Unimaginable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm back!!! Sorry about that whole dying thing. Like I said, no internet. Didn't even think I'd get this one out in time. But I did!

~Washington~

Washington's face was in his hands. Why? Why did this always happen? Why can't anyone in his control be happy for more than five minutes? First Martha, now James. And he sent three more to view a small group! He's not fit to lead these kids. He should've stayed in the city.

"Washington." Washington looks up at the man who just walked in.

"King."

"You seem... sad."

"Someone I know did just die, so." George came in and sat down.

"I once watched a group leave my camp. They wanted to get berries and I didn't see a problem with it. I never saw those seven again."

"I only lost two. The first was my wife."

"I'm sorry."

"I just wish it would've been me."

"I know you and I don't really get along. Even before all of this. I wanted to control every little thing and you wanted to do what you wanted to do. It was easier then because we were just teachers and not survivors of war. However, I understand you are more equipped to lead this and they trust you. So, I am going to be stepping down. I will stay with you and I will try to have your back. Though, if I don't like something you will know... AndImighttrytochangeit."

"Wowww you are so encouraging."

"Listen, I am a very controlling person and this is me trying very hard! So, take it and reward me for my hard work of not being an overly commanding human being!" Washington chuckles at King. He does know, first hand, how much King wants to be the one running the show, so this is a big step for him.

"Thank you, George. It does mean a lot. And I will take your suggestions for this seriously."

Washington just had to roll his eyes at the way King's face lit up when he learned he still has some control over what's gonna be happening.

~Alexander~

He didn't think it was because he was suicidal, no. Alex was was certain that Thomas couldn't think. Alex believed that if he stopped for a moment, his mind would race and his thoughts would crash. Laf stayed by his side and Alex was completely silent. However much he hated to admit it, the few people in the camp were the only people they had. That was their family. Alex hated Jefferson but would give his life for him. Give his life for any of them. Alex had lost so many people, another is now added to the list. And, honestly? James might have taken some others with him. Thomas lost a husband, Aaron lost a friend, and Washington lost a son. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Lafayette makes a hand signal, letting the others know it was time to drop. Their instructions were simple: see how many there are and return to camp. Laf and Thomas went to the bushes, as Alex climbed a tree. He needed to count and this was the easiest way to do it. He has seen Aaron do it a thousand times and never once get caught.

He, however, was not Aaron.

One demon managed to spot Hamilton in the branches. He just finished counting the thirteen of them when the one drew his body back and lunged at him. Alex grabbed his knife to kill it. Before it could land, Thomas' scythe came out of nowhere and found its home in the oncoming demon. Alex made his way out of the tree.

"We need to leave! There's thirteen of them." Thomas pierces the demon with the blessed blade and the three begin to run several shadows cross them and four of the demons land in their path. Long, black, leather wings stick out, looking as if they doubled in size.

"You said nothing about wings!"

"I didn't see wings!" The four demons begin to close in on the group. If they can just find an opening... Who was he kidding? They need a miracle.

And a miracle is what they got.

A gust of wind causes them to almost flinch back. The demons, not expecting this to happen, had no time to prepare as the being lands blow after blow, killing them all. He lands before the three of them. In his grasp, a two-handed mace is held, four blades on the end, creating and x. The handle is wrapped in a rope that allows grip and control. The blades themselves grow a bright blue that is slowly fading, almost like holy adrenaline. The wings are the same shape as an eagle, yet have many different blues and appear to be made out of ice. The most notable quality is the ring placed on the left hand that gave off a bright red when danger was near, yet now produces a soft gold. The being turns around and Alex's breath is taken away.

"James Madison?"

"Actually, I believe it's Jefferson, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a writer's block for this, it is unbelievable. I almost wasn't able to get it out this week, between no internet and no functioning brain cells.


	15. How The Game Is Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the players

~Lust~

Lust strutted into Hell, smiling all the way.

“Sup, bitches! I had fun, thanks for asking. Pride intervened when I told him not to, so that sucks.”

“A score needs to be settled.” Pride rolls his eyes. He looks down at his beautiful pink dress, now covered in blood. A snap of his fingers changes it to a knee-high pink skirt with pink suspenders over a black shirt and black fishnets.

“Those idiots completely ruined my favorite dress.”

“Wrath, what happened while we were out?”

“Literally nothing. Next time you all go on a field trip, you’re taking me.” Wrath states. He wears black pants and a black, open, leather jacket. Around both his stomach and his hands are orange bandages to complete the look.

“Where are the rest of the Sins?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. They’re millions of years old, they can keep track of themselves.” Lust rolls his eyes and walks towards the castle as Pride and Wrath are fighting. Those two are always going at it. He walks through the rooms, eventually finding Sloth on the couch. Sloth is wearing a violet sweater that has been cut to make it a crop top. His bottoms are sweatpants and he’s wearing bunny slippers.

“Hi, darling.”

“Hi. How’d everything go?”

“Fine. Angered some people, got out of the castle for a bit. An overall success. Have you seen Gluttony? I got blood on my dress again.” Sloth points to the kitchen that has Gluttony walking out of it with a bowl of popcorn.

“I told you to stop wearing your nice outfits when you know there will be bloodshed. You’d think you’d learn.” He sits down and pride takes a handful of food. Gluttony has on a long, turtleneck sweater that is a light blue. Underneath that is simple leggings with black Uggs as shoes. A surprise to everybody, Gluttony is rather skinny. And is very much the mom friend. He always has some sort of food on him and can usually be found somewhere near Sloth. Lust sits down, sighing heavily. Envy and Greed walk in.

“Um, does anyone know why Wrath and Pride are arguing again?”

“No. No one ever does.” Greed sits in the chair and Envy finds a seat on its arm. Greed has on a yellow suit, the same shade as gold, and black pants, vest, and tie. Envy also has black pants, but instead of a vest and tie, he has suspenders and a bow tie, both in black. His shirt is emerald green. Greed and Envy are practically attached at the hip and always together. After a few minutes, Pride and Wrath come back in. They sit there in silence before somebody finally breaks.

“I’m bored! Pride and Lust get to have all the fun and I just have to sit here and suffer.” Greed sighs, throwing himself back in his seat. Envy pets his head.

“Poor you.”

“I don’t know why you are complaining. This is the life.”

“Says the literal embodiment of laziness.” Gluttony sits up.

“No, Greed is right. We haven’t done anything except for paperwork. We’ve taken over the world with only a few groups of people to survive. Not even fight back. I want an adventure.”

“So, go and traumatize them?”

“I killed one’s husband, does that count?”

“I still have a score to settle.”

“No, no, no. Not one and done. That’s not fun. I want entertainment.” Gluttony looks around at the other six. A smile slowly creeps on his face. “Let’s play a game.”

“I like games.”

“What’s it called?”

“Cat and Mouse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever and I'm just now coming back. Thanks for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter... That's also short... And a lot of descriptions... Yeah, it's not the best. Sorry!


End file.
